For various analytic systems and processes it is necessary to perform liquid switching functions, such as switching flow of liquids on and off in pre-defined and controlled ways. These switching functions are typically performed by active valves in the analytic system, using in some cases moving parts and typically involving hardware and controlling elements that add to the complexity of the analytic system. In a similar manner, various analytic systems use liquid dosing functions for different tasks, namely sample or reagent dispensing, aliquoting, mixing, etc. Again, conventional analytic systems incorporate dosing elements having active components having either mechanical moving parts or electrical elements, controllers, hardware and other complex sub-systems that add to system complexity and cost. Furthermore, other fluidic functions are sometimes required (such as fluid pumping, mixing, etc) requiring further complex processes and active elements in conventional systems.
Therefore, in order to simplify analytical tasks, processes and systems, it would be useful to be able to use analytic systems and devices having enhanced fluid switching, fluid dosing and/or other fluidic functions without the need for active elements or external control components.